Psicofonía
by AngieCarstairs
Summary: Amor más allá de la vida, fantasmas, el destino, y la lógica. ¿Quién ganará, la razón o el corazón? - Songfic (más o menos) basado en la canción del mismo nombre de Gloria Trevi. No me asesinen pls. Mejor lean. 3
1. Chapter 1

Hola hola hola~! Bueno, aquí vuelvo con otra historia de Inuyasha. Tengo esto escrito desde hace bastante tiempo, pero no me había decidido a subirlo, no me convencía. Pero lo revisé un poco y aquí está. Iré subiendo los capítulos poco a poco. Espero que os guste~

**Disclaimer:** Como supongo que todos sabéis, ni la historia original ni los personajes me pertenecen. Solo los tomo prestados temporalmente para jugar con ellos en mi mente.

**N/A: **Os recomiendo escuchar la canción de Gloria Trevi mientras se lee el fic, armoniza bastante. Y es muy bonita.

**N/A2: **OK, ya os dejo xD Disfrutad~

* * *

Capítulo I

-Bueno, chicas, ¿vamos a hacer esa expedición por la casa abandonada?

Kagome estaba medio dormida, pero se despertó enseguida cuando oyó eso.

-¿Qué casa, Yuka?

-La que está a un par de manzanas de la escuela. ¿Ya no te acuerdas que lo propusimos la semana pasada?

-Sí, sí, es verdad que lo dijimos, pero no pensaba que lo fuésemos a hacer tan pronto.

-¿Qué pasa, tienes miedo…?

-¡NO, PERO QUÉ DICES! ¡A MI NADA ME DA MIEDO!

-Bueno, bueno, tranquilízate, Kagome. Quedamos en ir mañana.

-De acuerdo. Mañana sábado nos encontraremos en la puerta de la mansión a las nueve de la noche.

-Pero no creo que mi madre me deje ir…

-Puedes usar una fiesta pijama en mi casa como excusa, y te quedas a dormir en mi casa si quieres.

-¿En serio? ¡Muchas gracias, Yuka!

-De nada, mujer. Para eso estamos. Hasta mañana, Kag.

-Hasta mañana.

Kagome se fue corriendo a su casa, porque sabía que su madre se preocuparía si tardaba más de la cuenta.

-¡Ya llegué!

-¡Bienvenida a casa, hermana!-Su hermano menor, Souta, la recibió encantado. Junto a él venía caminando el abuelo.

Kagome le dio un beso a cada uno y subió a su cuarto. Dejó todas sus cosas en su cuerto y se bañó, se puso el pijama y bajó a hablar con su madre.

-Mamá…

-Hola hija, ¿qué pasa?

-Es que… Yuka va a organizar una fiesta pijama en su casa, para celebrar el fin de los exámenes. Irán todas mis amigas, se quedarán la noche del sábado en su casa, ¿puedo ir yo también?

-Bueno, no sé, es algo inesperado. Creía que el domingo por la mañana vendrías conmigo de compras al centro… Y de todas formas, ¿qué pensáis hacer en una casa tanto tiempo?

-No sé mamá, supongo que veremos algunas películas y algunas cosas por el estilo.

-Hm… Bueno, está bien, puedes ir, pero ten mucho cuidado, ¡y promete no retrasarte el domingo!

-¡Claro! ¡Gracias mamá!-la abrazó y subió corriendo. Estaba muy nerviosa, había conseguido el permiso de su madre, iba a poder ir a la casa… Decían tantas cosas del edificio… Tenía ganas de comprobar ella misma si había algo extraño.

* * *

Gracias por llegar hasta aquí. Tomatazos, patatazos, críticas y reviews siempre recibid s con los brazos abiertos. Nos leemos~ 3


	2. Chapter 2

Holi holi~ Nuevo capítulo, me siento buena persona, no os acostumbréis (?) Personalmente me gusta más que el primero xD Intentaré seguir escribiendo, a ver qué puedo hacer -suspiro-. Espero que os guste~

**Disclaimer: **Como ya sabéis, Inuyasha no me pertenece, solo secuestro a algunos de sus personajes y los hago bailar la macarena en biquini en mi mente.

Disfruten~

* * *

Capítulo II

~[*/-Al día siguiente-\\\\*]~

Kagome se levantó muy temprano. Apenas había podido dormir en toda la noche, estaba realmente emocionada. Decidió darse un baño para relajarse tras la dura semana, plagada de exámenes.

Cuando salió del baño, bajó a desayunar. Llevaba puesto un pantalón con aspecto de ser muy cómodo de color marrón y un jersey de cuello vuelto de lana de color rosa. El pelo lo llevaba recogido en una cola alta.

-Buenos días Kagome. Que temprano te has levantado hoy, ¿no?-la saludó su madre cuando la joven se sentó en la cocina a desayunar, antes de comenzar a hacer los pocos deberes que tenía pendientes para la semana siguiente.

-Buenos días mamá. Es que… esta noche no he podido dormir muy bien, creo que tuve alguna pesadilla.

-¡Eso habrá sido algún demonio! ¡Seguro que su espíritu está intranquilo y busca vengarse de la raza humana!-gritó el abuelo repentinamente. Así, discutiendo sobre demonios, posesiones y pesadillas, transcurrió el desayuno de la familia.

Después de desayunar Kagome subió inmediatamente a su cuarto, con la excusa de tener muchos deberes que hacer. Sacó sus libros de matemáticas y los esparció sobre su escritorio. Antes de comer, consiguió terminar más de la mitad de los ejercicios que tenía que hacer para la semana siguiente. Pero cuando, más tarde, volvió a su cuarto para terminar sus deberes, ya no pudo concentrarse, puesto que no podía dejar de pensar en la aventura que la esperaba esa noche. La espera se le hizo dura, pero al fin llegó la hora. A las ocho, cerró todos los libros (a los que no había prestado atención en toda la tarde), los guardó y se cambió. Como siempre, se puso su uniforme escolar. No lo llevaba por ninguna razón especial, simplemente le resultaba una prenda muy cómoda. El uniforme consistía en unos calcetines blancos hasta las rodillas, una falda tableada verde primavera con vuelo y una camisa blanca con el cuello del mismo color que la falda. Como adorno llevaba un pañuelo rojo atado, por debajo del cuello de su camisa. Realmente le sentaba bien esa ropa, pensaba Kagome mientras se peinaba frente al espejo. Decidió dejarse el pelo suelto, no tenía ganas de recogérselo. Preparó una pequeña mochila con una muda de ropa y algunas otras cosas que necesitaba. A las nueve menos veinte, bajó al otro piso, se despidió de su familia y salió, no sin antes prometerle a su madre de nuevo que llegaría temprano el domingo. Caminó a paso rápido hacia la casa, revisando el reloj cada cinco pasos. Cuando llegó, eran las nueve menos cinco de la noche, y ya estaban allí sus dos de sus mejores amigas, Ayumi y Yuka. Solo faltaba Eri, que llegó dos minutos después, un poco acalorada porque había venido corriendo para no llegar tarde.

-Bueno… ¿Entramos?-dijo Ayumi. Estaba temblando, y las otras dedujeron que no era simplemente por el frío.

-Claro, para eso hemos venido, ¿no?-le respondió Kagome, resuelta. Abrió la verja y entraron, volviendo a cerrar detrás de ellas.

* * *

Gracias por leer hasta aquí! Como habréis comprobado todos los capítulos serán cortitos, algunos más que otros pero por lo general esta será la media. Espero que os haya gustado. Tomatazos, patatazos, tartazos, críticas y disclaimers son recibidos con los brazos abiertos (sobre todo los últimos). Nos leemos~ 3


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo III

Cuando se dieron la vuelta tras cerrar la verja, todas soltaron al unísono una exclamación de sorpresa y admiración, aunque lo que estaban viendo no merecía menos. A ninguna de ellas se les había siquiera pasado por la cabeza que pudiera existir en la ciudad un jardín tan bello y tan cuidado. El césped era de un verde precioso y brillante, y estaba perfectamente recortado. La zona a su derecha, y también la zona más próxima a la entrada, estaba absolutamente plagado de flores. Flores rojas, blancas, azules, amarillas… Claveles, rosas, lirios, jazmines… Cualquier color o especie imaginable, podrías encontrarla en este jardín. También había algunos árboles, concretamente sauces. Sauces llorones. El árbol preferido de Kagome. Había uno en el jardín del templo que se encontraba junto a su casa, y siempre que se sentía mal o estaba nerviosa acudía a sentarse junto al árbol. Le daba una sensación de protección y consuelo que no encontraba en ningún otro lugar.

Desde la verja se extendía un camino de grava hasta la entrada. Cuando las jóvenes llegaron a la puerta, Kagome se dio cuenta de que todo estaba demasiado cuidado como para ser una casa abandonada. El césped perfectamente recortado, la verja se abrió sin problemas, y la entrada estaba muy limpia. Lo normal en una casa abandonada es que la entrada estuviese llena de hojas, raíces, incluso algún cadáver de animal, de serpientes o ratas. Pero en el pequeño espacio techado que existía ante la puerta de entrada, no había nada de eso. Es más, parecía que lo hubiesen barrido muy recientemente.

Cuando Kagome alargó la mano para abrir la puerta, esta se abrió sola. Todas las chicas sufrieron un escalofrío simultáneo.

-E-Etto… ¿De-de verdad tenemos q-que entrar?-preguntó Eri, que acababa de palidecer.

-P-pues yo diría que si, ¿no..?-aventuró Yuka.

-Yo… ¡Yo no quiero seguir!-grito de repente Ayumi y se echó dos pasos atrás.

-Pero Ayumi… Hemos venido todas juntas, ¿no?-Kagome intentó convencerla, aunque no surtió efecto.

-He dicho que no. No quiero. ¡Yo me voy a casa!- Y Ayumi se fue corriendo.

-Y-yo… voy a acompañar a Ayumi-y Eri corrió tras su amiga, dejando solas a las otras dos.

-Yuka, sigamos adelante.

-Sí…

Las chicas se cogieron de la mano para darse ánimo. Entraron en la casa. Lo que las recibió fue incluso más impresionante que el jardín. Ante ellas se abrió una gran habitación haciendo las veces de recibidor. A la izquierda había una doble puerta de madera, muy alta, con aspecto de ser muy pesada. A la derecha, había otra puerta doble, exacta a la que estaba enfrente. Un poco más al fondo, había otra puerta de madera más pequeña. Pero lo más impresionante eran las escaleras dobles que había en el centro de la sala. Cada tramo de escaleras empezaba en un lado de la sala, y ambas desembocaban en el mismo descansillo, del que surgía un nuevo tramo de escalera que llevaba a un pasillo del piso superior. En la pared entre los dos tramos de escaleras, había una forma rectangular colgada en la pared, tapada con una sábana blanca. Decidieron ir a mirarlo luego. Las chicas fueron a la habitación de la izquierda, pero no pudieron abrir la puerta. Parecía cerrada con llave. Así que probaron con las puertas de la derecha, que si consiguieron abrir. La puerta más pequeña daba a una escalera que conducía a una enorme cocina subterránea. La puerta doble desembocaba en un gran salón, con varios sillones de tela y caoba tallada repartidos por la sala, una chimenea en uno de los extremos y en la pared contraria una enorme estantería llena de libros. Las chicas salieron del salón y volvieron a las escaleras. Se acercaron a la forma rectangular de la pared, y Kagome dio un tirón a la tela, que descubrió un enorme retrato. Era una imagen de un joven. Kagome se sonrojó al verle, pues era muy bien parecido. Tenía aspecto de ser muy joven, a pesar de tener el cabello completamente blanco, y muy muy largo. Pero lo que más le llamó la atención a la chica fueron sus ojos. Tenía los ojos de color miel, pero denotaban una profunda tristeza. Kagome pensó que esos ojos no estaban hechos para reflejar tanto sufrimiento, y que realmente debía sentarle bien una bonita sonrisa. Sacudió la cabeza. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? No podía ponerse a divagar sobre la sonrisa de un joven que había visto en un cuadro, y probablemente llevaría bastante tiempo muerto. Tras admirar el cuadro durante un rato, Yuka tiró de Kagome.

-Vamos Kag, no te entretengas, que quiero ver el piso de arriba.

-Ah, sí, claro, vamos.

Sinceramente, había olvidado esta historia. Pero estaba echando un ojo a la cuenta y vi un review de akari-chan13, que me pedía continuarlo, así que aquí está. Mientras una persona lo quiera leer, merecerá la pena seguirlo. Y prometo que lo haré, aunque tarde. Espero que te guste, y a todo aquel que lo lea.

Reviews se agradecen especialmente.


End file.
